Clamping devices have been widely used in numerous applications to secure a workpiece while a specific operation or operations are performed by the workman. A typical clamping device includes a pair of jaws disposed to contact and secure a workpiece and a force exerting element, such as a screw or hydraulic cylinder used to move the jaws toward engagement with the workpiece. Generally, the forces applied to the workpiece are evenly applied although the resistance of the workpiece is progressively increased as the clamp is closed.
Those concerned with this and other problems recognize the need for an improved clamping device.